


Looks

by Nerdgirl001



Series: Little moments [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001





	Looks

_There he goes._ Scully knew what face he was giving her before she even turned to see it. It wasn't like they had been partners for too long, but she had already gotten to know his I-told-you-this-would-happen look pretty well. 

She turned and was taken aback for moment. His expression had changed so quickly that she was sure she'd imagined it. Now he was looking at her with that same expression she had seen a hundred times, the one that she had been expecting. But just for a moment-

She shook her head, half at him and half to stop her train of thought. 

He smiled at her, he liked her I-know-you're-right-but-I'm-not-going-to-say-so head shake. But this time she faltered, she drew it out just a little bit longer allowing her hair to swish around her neck in a way he had never seen before. 

He turned away, back to his work. This was _inappropriate_. He hoped that she hadn't caught the tenderness in his expression when she was faced away from him. 

"So." He paused and turned back, "You ready?" 

Scully smiled, "ready to prove that you're wrong." 

He laughed and gathered the paperwork, "Let's go then, little miss scientist."


End file.
